


Cloud Watching

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: SPN Poly Ship Bingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Meteorology, Multi, Summer Camp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's at summer camp.  He kind of likes it, except for being away from Dean, but thanks to having an angel boyfriend and girlfriend, he and Dean still get to see each other.





	Cloud Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Poly Bingo  
> Square: Summer Camp AU
> 
> Written for Rare Ship Creations Challenge  
> Pairing: Sam/Dean/Cas/Anna  
> Prompt: Transient Luminous Events

Sam was stuck in summer camp. “You want normal so bad? Here, have a taste. Enjoy your summer,” John had said when he dumped Sam off. Sam was enrolled for a full month of summer camp, and Dean was on the road with their dad.

It wasn’t so bad, though. For one thing, Sam _was_ enjoying his taste of normalcy. It wasn’t normal. Where the other kids were complaining about the cots, Sam didn’t care, he’d slept in worse. Same with the food. At least there was food, and enough of it, and it wasn’t the same rotation of burger, burger, tacos, burger, pizza, tacos, burger, Chinese that he got with John and Dean. He wasn’t scared of archery or canoeing or swimming. But just the experience… summer camp was something normal kids did. Arts and crafts? Lame fireside ghost stories while they made s’mores? He was really enjoying it.

It helped, of course, that he wasn’t really stuck there. Every afternoon when they split up for group activities, Sam signed into some activity and then snuck away to meet his boyfriend or his girlfriend. Whichever of Cas and Anna wasn’t meeting Sam went to Dean, and the four of them would meet up somewhere away from both John and the camp for two hours of freedom.

Today it was Cas’s turn to choose, and he took them high up in the sky. He kept a firm grip on Sam and Anna did the same for Dean, their wings stretched out to keep them aloft. “Where are we, Cas?” Sam asked.

“We’re above Maine.”

“Okay, what are we doing here?” Dean asked.

“Watching a thunderstorm from above.” Castiel pointed to the dark clouds below them. “Anna and I can keep you warm and make sure you’re getting enough oxygen.”

“You are such a nerd.” Dean twisted in Anna’s arms to where he could reach out a hand to his brother. “Sammy, kids at camp still behaving? Anyone you need me to come rough up for you?”

Sam reached out and took Dean’s hand. “It’s fine. The two I’ve been having trouble with went to archery this morning, and I joined them. Their faces when they realized how well I can shoot were priceless.”

“Awesome.” Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. “I asked Dad again about when you’re coming home. He said that if I ask one more time, you’re staying at camp another two days for every time I ask. Want me to start asking him every day?”

Sam shook his head and pulled Dean and Anna closer. “I don’t want to be away from you. I miss you.”

“One benefit of you being gone… Dad’s giving me a lot more freedom. Much easier for Cas and Anna to sneak me out without him noticing.”

Sam blinked a few times and pouted. “And that’s good enough to be worth me being gone the rest of the time?”

“Come on, Sammy, you know there’s nothing worth not having you there with us.” Sam smirked and Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother. “He still hasn’t given me an answer that makes sense for why you’re at summer camp.”

Cas and Anna looked at each other. Cas nodded, so Anna explained, “We think it might be that he’s discovered that you’re sneaking off to hook up with us, and he doesn’t like the implications for where that could take you.”

“I don’t think he knows anything about Anna or me, but he knows you’re sneaking out together to see the same person or people. He probably hasn’t realized it’s always the same people.”

“Oh, what, he’s worried that I’m sleeping with my little brother?” Dean burst into laughter. “All the real problems he’s got to worry about, demons and monsters and stuff, or the fact that we’re hooking up with the angels who Gabriel kidnapped from Heaven to watch over us… and he’s worried about me and Sammy. Ship's sailed. What's he thinking he can do about it?”

“Maybe it’s time to introduce them?” Sam said. He didn’t want to introduce them to his father. He liked having this part of his life that his dad hadn’t managed to get into.

Dean shook his head. “You know what’s gonna happen. Dad’s gonna try to kill them and fail. Who knows what he’ll do when he realizes we’re involved with things that aren’t human. He’s got that black-and-white, humans good everything else bad mentality.”

“You know we won’t let him hurt you,” Anna said, holding Dean a little closer. “Gabriel will help us set up a way for Sam not to have to go back to John, if we ask. He kind of hates your dad after that time John tried to kill him.”

“Dad still thinks he did.” Dean had howled with laughter when he found out how the Trickster had gotten the last word against the Winchesters, even if the joke had been on him. “I’m just not loving the idea of abandoning Dad. I know he’s messed up, but Sammy and me, we’re all he’s got. Without us… he’s probably dead somewhere, whether it’s a hunt or no reason to stop drinking before he’s passed out and dying of alcohol poisoning. Sammy’s got two more years of school, and then I think he means to send us off on our own anyway.”

“Maybe.” Sam was a little more skeptical.

“What about college?” Cas asked. “Sam, weren’t you thinking about trying to go?”

“I want to go, but Dad would never let me.” Sam laid his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I never knew how pretty thunderstorms were from above. This is so cool! I never thought about what it would look like from up here.”

“It is pretty cool,” Dean agreed. “Still wouldn’t have been my first choice, I trust you guys but I prefer solid ground, but this is… whoa!”

A gigantic jet streaked upward from the storm, splitting and turning the air around it purple. The whole thing lasted less than a second, but the two humans stared in awe at the storm for a lot longer. “That was so cool. The sprites are neat and worth the trip, but that… thing… _wow_.” Sam looked over to Anna. “What was that?”

“Your scientists are so imaginative. It’s called a gigantic jet.” Anna smiled. “I prefer the sprites, myself.”

“Those are the red flashes?” Sam said.

“Yes. I like those, too. They’re not as impressive, but they are very pretty.” Castiel looked around. “I’m glad you two are impressed. I was concerned that it wouldn’t be the same for humans, but it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> The [gigantic jet](https://watchers.news/data/thumbs/798_296/2017/03/rare-gigantic-jet-pilbara-australia-march-28-2017-copyright-jeff-miles.jpg) (yes, that's really what they're called).


End file.
